Getaway
by MayhemMaker
Summary: VR Slash! Virgil and Ritchie take a much needed vacation but something happened on the plane ride. Will they survive? Will they know how the other feels?


Warning: This will be a VR slash story! If you do not like this then do not read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock or it's characters. I am just a poor college student so please do not sue.

* * *

The late bell rang just as Ritchie and Virgil walked through the entrance doors to their high school. Both boys sighed and ran for their first period class. Of course they were late and of course their teacher had shown no mercy and had given them afternoon detention. They were just grateful they did not have Saturday detention. This weekend was going to be their first vacation since the big boom. They were going to a Sci-Fi convention out of state and they were going to have fun. Virgil even convinced Rubber Band Man to fill in for them if any trouble arose. So not even an afternoon in detention could dampen the two boys spirits.

Virgil and Ritchie used their entire lunch period planning for their trip. They made a list of all the things they would need. Well, more like Ritchie made a list and Virgil played with his cold mashed potatoes thinking about Ritchie. 'He looks so cute when he is in deep thought' Virgil thought as Ritchie pondered about what the next item on the list should be. 'I love the way he tugs on his earring' Virgil thought back to when he had first convinced, more like tricked Ritchie to have his ear pierced.

Ritchie had been less then happy about having it done considering Virgil had tricked him into it. They had made a bet and the loser had to have their ear pierced. Virgil had been the one to make the bet so of course he made the odds in his favor. He had bet that Sharon's dinner would actually be editable that night. But what he knew and Ritchie did not was that Sharon had ordered Ititalin takeout. So poor Ritchie had lost. Ever since then he had always tugged on the small hoop if he was nervous, upset, or in deep thought.

Even back then Virgil knew he had feeling for Ritchie. The whole reason behind the bet was that Virgil thought Ritchie would look good with an earring. And he had been right.

Ritchie noticed Virgil making the Eiffel tower out of mashed patoes. He knew Virgil must have been thinking because he was being quiet.

"Hey, V. You okay?" Asked a concerned Ritchie. Virgil was knocked out of his thinking as he looked up at Ritchie.

"Yeah I'm fine Rich. I was just thinking about our trip." Virgil then got up to throw away his inedible lunch.

After they served their hour-long detention they retreated to Virgil's house to make all the final preparations. When they got to his house Virgil's father, Mr. Hawkins, was waiting for them.

"Where have you been son?" Mr. Hawkins asked his son.

"Uh…" Virgil was staling and he knew his father could tell. Virgil did not want to ruin his chances of going away for the weekend with Ritchie. So he lied. "Bang baby pops. You know how it is." Virgil replied coolly.

His father just sighed and walked into the kitchen and returned with an envelope. He handed it to his perplexed son. Virgil opened it as Ritchie looked over his shoulder. Inside were two airplane tickets. Virgil and Ritchie both gasped. They had planned to fly there as Static and Gear. It just saved so much money.

"Wha?" Virgil tried to ask before Mr. Hawkins cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Son, I know you two were going to fly there on your own but I thought this would be safer." He continued as Virgil tried to stop him. " Son, I am not going to take no for an answer. Your plane leaves at 8 tonight so we have to be there by 7. You boys had better get ready fast." With that he left the room. Ritchie and Virgil were frozen for a moment before it all sunk in. First, they got to be there a whole extra night because they had planned to leave the next morning so they did not have to fly at night. Two, they would not waste their energy having to fly all the way there. Third, they get to fly in a plane! Neither had ever done this before. Both boys faces broke into a huge grin as they high-fived.

When they got to the airport it was exactly 7. Mr. Hawkins said his good byes and left the two boys to go through the security. The two young super heroes had opted to leave all their equipment at home. Ritchie did not want to have to explain what he was doing with a mechanical back pack or what a zap-cap was. After spending thirty minutes going through security booth Virgil and Ritchie sat down in the uncomfortable plastic terminal chairs. Virgil noticed that Ritchie looked a bit upset and was pulling on his silver earring.

" What's wrong Rich? Nervous about flying? You know you do it everyday right?" Virgil asked as his friend turned to face him.

"Yeah, so. Do you know all the things that could go wrong? I don't think you do. We could have an engine go out or the pilot could have a heart attack. The windows could get blown out or the plane could even just start falling…" Ritchie was beginning to become a bit hysterical so Virgil decided to stop him.

"Rich calm down bro. I promise if anything bad happens to the plane I will use my powers to put it back up it the sky. Cool?" Ritchie looked relived at this.

"Promise V?"

"I promise"

Ritchie felt very relived to have Virgil there by his side. Virgil was always looking out for him. Whether it was during a battle with a new bang baby or giving him a place to stay after a bad fight with his father. Lately the latter had not been so much of a problem. Ritchie's mother had just given birth to a baby girl. Of course she had instantly became 'Daddy's little girl'. Ritchie's father now ignored him. The last thing he had said to Ritchie was "Hopefully she will be what you never could have been." Ritchie was fine with this. No more fights with his dad about Virgil. But it seemed his Mother was also fine with this. She joined his Father in ignoring him. It hurt to know his parents didn't care but then he would remember he had Virgil as a best friend. And Virgil's house had almost become his home. He slept there almost every night. Mr. Hawkins understood Ritchie was going through hard times so he had allowed the blond haired boy to become a part of his family. Now, when a new bang baby would require Static and Gear's attention Mr. Hawkins did not just worry for his son but also for Ritchie.

Ritchie was happy with his life. He had people who cared for him and he was doing great in school. There was only one thing he truly worried about. He was in love with Virgil. He had know for a long time that his feelings for Virgil ran deeper than just friendship. He loved the black haired boy more than anything. He often thought about telling Virgil how he felt but he did not want to put their friendship on the line. So he was perfectly happy with having Virgil as his best friend.

When the announcement finally came over the intercom for the boys flight to board Virgil and Ritchie were both more than ready to get on. They found their seats and Ritchie happily gave Virgil the window seat. They both sat down and Ritchie buckled his lap belt. He checked it five time to make sure it was secure. Virgil put his on and looked around the cabin. He saw many seats remained empty. Apparently this flight was not booked. There was an elderly couple in front of them and a mother with her son behind them. There was also a group of teenagers who looked a little rough around the edges sitting on Ritchie's left. The majority of the people on the plane were middle-aged business men. The stewardess walked to the front of the cabin and began to go over all of the safety guidelines. Ritchie took the pamphlet with all the information in it and began to read it to himself.

"Virgil look at this! 'In case of a water landing, in case of an engine blow out, in case of extreme turbulence' the list goes on. V, man you had better keep your promise." Ritchie had turned to face Virgil with a slight smile on his face but Virgil could tell he was not totally joking. Virgil didn't have to worry if anything went wrong because the entire plane was made out of metal. It would be easy to find something to serve as a temporary flying disc. Ritchie, on the other hand, had nothing that would help him. He would have to have his rocket skates to save himself.

"I will Ritchie." Virgil took Ritchie's hand in his own and gave it a little squeeze. Ritchie returned the gesture and leaned back into his seat.

The take-off went smoothly and soon they were in the air. Virgil tried to keep Ritchie preoccupied by discussing what they would do with a whole extra night. Both boys were to deep in conversation to notice the scenery suddenly change. Instead of flying over land they were now flying over an immense ocean. The child behind them however, did.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look! I didn't know we were flying over water!" At this all the passengers went to look out their windows. Virgil and Ritchie looked out to see that they were indeed over water. Both boys stood up. One of the rough-looking teenagers was standing up with his hands crossing above his head. Another of the boys stood quickly and grabbed Ritchie from behind. He pulled the startled boy against him and roughly put his arm over Ritchie's throat. He brought up his other hand to revile a gun. He put it against Ritchie's temple.

"Nobody move! If I see one person do anything this kid is going to get it!" Virgil was terrified. He hated guns so much! His mom had died because of one and Ritchie had already been shot before. The scene of finding Ritchie lying on the gym floor clutching his leg in pain flashed before Virgil's eyes. He had been scared when he found out that kid had a gun but when he found out it was his best friend that had been shot almost killed him. Ritchie was everything to him, his best friend, his only love, and his crime-fighting partner. And now he may lose him because of a bunch of punks.

Virgil weighed his options heavily. He could not use his powers or else his identity would be found out. If he tried to rush the gunman he might shoot. Virgil looked into Ritchie's terrified eyes. He could tell Ritchie was scared to death and it broke Virgil's heart he could not do anything to make him feel better. Virgil decided to use his powers but hide that it was him. He made a ball of electricity behind his back intending to use the floor as a conductor to knock out the guy holding Ritchie. Unfortunately one of the goons noticed him doing something and grabbed his bare arm. Virgil suddenly felt very weak. The electricity ball went out and the goon threw Virgil to the ground. Virgil went ridged and closed his eyes expecting to hear gunfire. When no sound reached his ears Virgil looked up to see the goon glaring at him.

"Did you think you were the only bang baby on this flight?" Suddenly every thing clicked. The goon with his hand above his head had transported the plane over the ocean. The guy who grabbed him had drained his power. Virgil looked to Ritchie to see his eyes light up. Ritchie understood to.

"Let me introduce ourselves. The one who brought us here is named Transport for obvious reasons. The one who just touched you is Drain. The one behind me is Mech and I am the leader." Virgil wondered if he even had a power. With him holding a gun like that Virgil thought not.

"Mech. Take control of this plane and take us to you-know-where." The leader said as Mech's eyes began to glow gold. Just as Mech put his hand out facing the cockpit one of the middle-aged business men jumped out of his seat and tackled Mech. Suddenly there was a loud boom and then a whistling sound. The cabin then started to tilt downward.

"Mech what happened?!" The leader screamed over the loud noise.

"This idiot threw off my aim and I hit the engine instead! We are going down!" The goon punched his attacker and ran towards the back of the plane. The leader looked around as all his goons ran after Mech.

"See you in hell!" The leader screamed at Virgil as he tossed Ritchie at him and ran. Ritchie lost his balance but Virgil caught him and dragged them both to the floor pushing Ritchie's back to the ground. He felt helpless because that stupid goon Drain took all of his powers. He hugged Ritchie to his chest and tried to cover as much of Ritchie's body with his own as he could. Ritchie hugged back feeling more scared now then he had ever felt before.

"V? Put it back up in the air now like you promised! Please Virgil I'm scared!" Ritchie was crying now and clutching to Virgil like a life line. Virgil's heart broke at what Ritchie said. He wanted to make it all better. More than anything he wanted to but he could not. All he could do was hold on to Ritchie and cry with him and the plane fell.

"I can't Ritchie. I'm so sorry."

* * *

This was my first try at a Static Shock Fanfic. Please leave a review. If it seems like people like it I will keep going with it. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
